


Barbie Girls

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Layhan - stupidity at it's finest ^^ thanks!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Girls

Despite what the other members say about them, Luhan and Lay are the Dream Team when it comes to entertainment.

They’re all squished in to a noraebang, watching and listening helplessly as the duo warble out their rendition of Barbie Girl.

Luhan is swinging his imaginary hair and Yixing is pretending to be a ken doll, undressing his barbie. 

“Stupidity at it’s finest.” Tao murmurs to Sehun, shaking his head at the spectacle.

Luhan and Lay plead to sing another song after Barbie Girl is done and dusted but when questioned about which song they’ll pick, they both go oddly silent. 

Yixing grows huffy and drags Luhan out of the room.

“If you can’t appreciate us, we’ll find people that do!”

Suho spends the rest of the night apologising to fellow patrons on behalf of Yixing and Luhan. He’s not quite sure they fully understand the meaning of “Blow my whistle baby.” And he’s certainly not going to be the one to tell them.


End file.
